Manos
by Barn Loren
Summary: ¿Por qué a Michiru le gustan las manos de Haruka? ¿Qué sucedió realmente cuando Seiya entró al camerino de Michiru? One-Shot
**Bien! como anticipé en mi ultima actualización en "En silencio", el tiempo me come... tuve un par de días libres y esta historia salió de mi cabeza, mis ocupaciones no me habían permitido subirla, espero sea de su agrado y también espero poder actualizar pronto, no dejaré nada a medias durante meses.**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Naoko Takeuchi, solo la historia y todos los derechos reservados de la forma de cocinar de Haruka son míos XD-no podía irme sin decirlo- y también la receta es mía así que como ya lo saben queda deliciosa como todo lo que hago-cof cof Noblesse oblige-**

 **No me retiro sin antes cumplir con mi compromiso social :P ya salió el preview de Infinity temporada tres de Pretty Guardian... me ha dejado flipando el ending de esta temporada, creí que sería posible ver un beso entre nuestras protagonistas pero nuevamente Crystal me dejó esperando, aun así la emoción del ending me supera.**

 **Como ya dije el tiempo me come así que si tiene algún error de redacción pido me disculpen, yo soy escritor, mi propio editor, publicador, el creador, el comedor, el...-Demasiado bob esponja- Mi Scusi- ;P**

 **Sin más quedo suyo seguro y atento servidor.**

 **BL**

 **Advertencia: todo el fic está subido de tono.**

 **las líneas delimitan espacio y tiempo, pasado o recuerdo y escena.**

 **está narrado en una sola perspectiva: Michiru.**

 **Enjoy it.**

 **Manos**

* * *

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué de cualquier otra extremidad de su cuerpo amar sus manos con tanta precisión?

* * *

 _-Michiru…_

 _Llamó ella a mi nombre, la puerta de ese infantil juego se abrió y nuevamente… ella como siempre reconoció mi mano de entre las demás… y como nunca, ella jamás habría titubeado…_

* * *

 _-Creo que has comido demasiadas cosas dulces estos días…_

 _Una oración cargada de un peculiar humor para aliviar el miedo que latía en mi pecho, endureciéndolo, agrietándolo, miedo a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para no dejarla caer…_

 _-nunca me habían hablado así fuera de la cama…_

 _Respondió con esa su coquetería tan arrogante y me sentí incapaz de vivir sin el calor de sus manos._

* * *

Una lágrima se desliza por mi rostro, simplemente no puedo creer que tanta paz pueda habitar en nuestras vidas, que sea posible este sabor a armonía y plenitud en nuestros besos, en nuestras caricias lentas, perezosas, demoradas y prolongadas al máximo sobre nuestras pieles.

Rozo con mi índice ese sexy hueso de su cadera, poso mi mano sintiendo el calor de su vientre después de unos segundos sigo el recorrido perdiéndome en su abdomen plano, rodeo un par de veces su ombligo, mi palma completa se desliza sobre sus costillas y me detengo en su pecho, ella suspira…ya ha despertado, sonríe de medio lado y sé que ese gesto cualquiera diría que es característico de un farsante, de un soberbio…

En ella… es diferente, es un gesto inherente a su personalidad, a su carácter, ni siquiera ha abierto los ojos, seminconsciente la observo, sé que solo yo puedo tener estos privilegios, de verla en su estado más natural.

-con que ya has despertado-me habla intentando abrir un ojo-

Se talla los ojos con el dorso de sus manos y después de parpadear repetidamente su mirada encuentra la mía, su dulce sonrisa, un gesto que solo me brinda a mí resplandece frente a mí y me arrebata otro par de lágrimas, su rostro se contrae confundido.

-¿Qué sucede?-me dice con esa voz profunda y lleva su mano a mi mejilla-

-nada…-niego y me limito a sonreírle-

-a veces temo morir en la profundidad de tus ojos, a veces estas tan lejana, tan ausente y presente a la vez y no lo entiendo, ¿Cómo puedes?-me cuestiona acusándome, siempre lo hace-

Hace tan solo seis meses todo esto sabía a tragedia, aunque siempre estuviera consciente de que la amo más que a nada, un destino nos perseguía, cada mañana al amanecer me preguntaba ¿será ella? ¿Seré yo?... pero la noche llegaba y volvíamos juntas a este piso, a nuestra guarida, nuestro hogar y ante el agotamiento en ocasiones solo nos quedaba dormir abrazadas…

Busco su mano que reposa sobre la sábana y la llevo a mis labios.

-te amo…-susurro cerrando mis ojos-

Y no necesito abrir los ojos y observarla para saber que está sorprendida ante mi respuesta, sabe que no me he escapado por la tangente, ella misma no esperaba que respondiera eso.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la escuché tocar el piano, todas sus emociones impresas en esa melodía, enérgica, melancólica, apasionada… pude sentirla en el borde de esa interpretación.

Sus dedos largos deslizándose sobre las teclas, con perfecta sincronía y soltura, era una con ese instrumento, en ese momento no entendí por qué ella interpretaba precisamente esa pieza si acababa de relatarle cuál sería su destino como Sailor Senshi y los detalles de una misión homicida, después por sus propias palabras salidas de su boca supe que _"ser Sailor Uranus le da sentido a mi vida"_ ser una guerrera había labrado su camino, uno que durante años a pesar de no entender había perseguido y huido de él sin cesar… _"Y luchar esta guerra a tu lado le da significado a ser Sailor Uranus"_

Dicho eso como muchas otras noches nos unimos como el viento se une al mar en un ciclón tropical, y aunque nos hacíamos el amor, el apresuro, el temor y la necesidad estaba presente en nuestra intimidad… después de la tormenta en nuestra habitación el sabor a angustia persistía en nuestras bocas…

-te vas dejándome aquí… ¿Dónde estás?-besa mi frente y yo me agazapo más entre sus brazos-

-aquí estoy-levanto mi cabeza para sentir su mirada traerme de vuelta a la realidad-

Busco su mano para entrelazarla con la mía, las miradas prendadas una de la otra, el jugueteo insistente que hago entre nuestros dedos, nuestros rostros se hallan y nuestros labios se funden, es mi única manera de decirle que no estoy lejos, que estoy cerca, con ella… su mano vaga tras mi cadera y no puedo evitar sonreír sintiendo su cercanía, el calor de sus palmas adhiriéndose a la carne de mi cadera y amoldándose a la curva de mi cintura que ella adora apretar.

Recuerdo con frescura como antes de darme cuenta me encontré deseando ser las teclas del piano para que su tacto se sellara en mi piel con todas esas emociones que ella imprimía cada vez que se sentaba en el banquillo, para sentirme viva y alejar esa sensación de encrucijada que me oprimía el pecho, éramos dos soldados enamorados, saliendo al campo de batalla y el mayor riesgo dejó de ser que pudiéramos sacrificar vidas inocentes, entonces en la Catedral Marina cuando sentí la vida escapar de mi pecho aunado al ardor de mi cuerpo lacerado supe que el mayor riesgo para mí se había convertido en perderla a ella en una batalla, yo… no podría continuar con la misión sin ella a mi lado.

El hilo de saliva queda en el aire uniendo nuestros labios rojos e inflamados, respira agitada y sus manos continúan paseando por mi cuerpo provocándome mil estremecimientos, cierro los ojos y ella vibra ante esa reacción arremete con fuerza contra mi cuerpo dejándome bajo su peso, gimo ante la profundidad de su beso, su lengua inquieta intenta alcanzar mi garganta y yo siento que me ahogo ante la falta de aire y a pesar de todas las sensaciones tan intensas no quiero que se aparte.

-no me dejes…-susurra suplicándome al oído-

-nunca lo haré…-le susurro enterrando mis dedos en su cabello masajeando su cuero cabelludo, eso siempre la ha tranquilizado-

A pesar de su temple y su fuerza ella nunca ha podido eludir esos instantes de vulnerabilidad, siempre fui su cadena de la cual ella halaba cuando se sentía frágil, nada me hizo más feliz en esos momentos que reconfortar a la mujer que amo.

-¿Qué… hora es-s?-balbucea mientras succiono sus labios con paciencia-

Me limito a envolverla con mis piernas y profundizar el beso.

-la una de la tarde-respondo rápido capturando nuevamente su boca-

Abre sus ojos desmesuradamente e intenta liberarse de mi agarre.

-Michiru…-abandona el beso-Hotaru… saldrá del instituto, debo ir…-observa a su alrededor sin lograr soltarse de mis piernas-

-ya he hablado con Setsuna-rozo sus hombros-

-¿de verdad?-me cuestiona sorprendida-

-no se va a caer el mundo por un par de días que no estemos en casa…-le guiño el ojo y ella se derrite por mi tono de voz-

Relaja su expresión sonriéndome.

-entonces podremos quedarnos en la cama toda la tarde…-hunde su rostro en mi cuello rozándolo con su nariz, me retuerzo bajo su cuerpo sintiendo sus labios mojados y calientes succionar suavemente-

Por supuesto que me encantaría hacer eso pero su estómago gruñe, yo ya sabía que era cantar victoria demasiado rápido.

* * *

Desde mi sitio en la pequeña mesa la veo partir los champiñones en su mano y enseguida echarlos en el tazón, le he dicho mil veces que use una tabla para cortar porque se puede herir, pero le gusta lo práctico y además es hábil en eso de cortar las cosas en el aire, cuadricula la cebolla sujetándola en su mano y después la corta dejando caer los trozos, coge el rallador de ajo* rallando un par de dientes, abre el especiero acercándolo a su nariz cerciorándose de que sea tomillo, me gusta comprarlo fresco y ponerlo a secar, coloca unas hojas en su palma y lo deshace con sus manos para que la hierba seca libere sus aceites y así largue su aroma característico, vuelve a partir el pequeño cuadro de queso mozzarella sosteniéndolo en su palma, dobla las rebanadas de jamón cortándolas y al verter revuelve con el globo la mezcla y cuando lo deposita sobre la sartén empieza a freírse.

Toma con sus dedos la punta del omelette con forma de medio circulo sacándolo de la sartén, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Así es ella, nunca lograré hacerla usar una espátula a menos que sea necesaria.

Deposita la taza y el plato frente a mí.

-huele delicioso-le digo acercando mi nariz a la humeante taza de café-

-huele mejor cuando tú lo preparas pero esta vez quise relevarte de ese cargo-me responde limpiando sus dedos con una servilleta-

Alcanzo su mano y ella afianza la mía entre la suya después de sonreírnos, un tierno gesto que además de demostrar lo mucho que gozamos de nuestra compañía sirve para agradecer ese momento, un desayuno a la una y media de la tarde en nuestro apartamento de solteras.

-a partir de hoy te voy a delegar otras más de mis tareas, este omelette te ha quedado delicioso-le digo limpiando mis comisuras con la servilleta-

Ella coloca su mano en su mentón meditándolo.

-quizá… entonces tú irías por Hotaru-sonríe-harías con ella la tarea y también irías al circuito-me guiña el ojo apoyando su rostro sobre sus manos entrelazadas-

Sus ocurrencias me hacen sonreír aunque sé que se está burlando.

-bien… no está mal plantearlo así, pero he dicho delegar, no intercambiar-le sonrío y de su rostro se borra esa sonrisa jocosa-

Río triunfante abandonando la silla.

* * *

¿Qué la gente puede hablar?

Eso ya lo sé, y no me importa, si no me importaba antes ¿Por qué habría de importarme ahora que somos libres?

Siempre me hab ofrecido su brazo al caminar, hoy especialmente siento ganas de tomar su mano… sería una locura reconocerlo en voz alta pero una pequeña molécula de mi ser extraña los días de batalla y esa adrenalina mezclada con intensidad…

Tener una cita de etiqueta en el recital porque podrían atacar allí, o el hecho de anotarnos en un concurso insignificante para estar cerca del próximo ataque en búsqueda del corazón puro que pudiera contener uno de los talismanes, aunque después de todo fue gracioso ver a aquel muchachito intentar desesperadamente demostrarle a su novia que la amaba, y he de confesar que fue divertido hacer esos juegos infantiles con Haruka a mi lado, caminar con las piernas unidas llevando en equilibrio una pelota sobre una raqueta de pin pon, eso era demasiado sencillo teniendo en cuenta que Haruka y yo éramos un equipo perfecto en las batallas donde nuestras vidas estaban en juego, fue algo único cantar en el karaoke, casi sentí que teníamos una cita que rozaba la normalidad… pero aquel tiempo violento nos mantenía alerta no importara el día o la noche.

" _si tú lo ves así parece como si fueran novios"_ -había dicho una de ellas, de las internas-

Somos más que novios, Haruka es la persona que más quiero en este mundo, la más importante en mi vida, esto es más que amor…

A pesar de no tener un total o pleno entendimiento de lo nuestro, ellas no lo juzgaron, nunca hemos tenido que ocultar de los demás ojos nuestra necesidad de afianzar nuestras manos, siempre he necesitado hacerle sentir que yo estoy ahí así como siempre siento su cercanía a mi lado.

Sé que habrán personas que nunca lo entenderán, que no podrán aceptar nunca lo nuestro y que para los ojos de algunos seremos eternamente "amigas", tal vez tengan razón, somos las mejores amigas pero también somos amantes.

Como guerreras lado a lado, codo a codo siempre complementamos nuestros ataques y espalda con espalda protegimos la de la otra.

Por la calle mano a mano no escondemos nuestro amor.

Vuelve a verme y la suelto dejándola acercarse al señor Kameda, ambos revisan una nueva máquina que Haruka se dedicó a diseñar días después de que lográramos la paz del mundo…

…tal vez no del todo, las guerras entre los hombres, el hambre mundial, la riqueza mal distribuida, los crímenes por racismo y discriminación serán algo que los mismos hombres deben solucionar…

Asoma su cabeza en el capó mientras intercambia palabras con ese amable hombre que sigue sus instrucciones, cierro los ojos y lo hizo de nuevo, volvió a meter las manos en la máquina, he insistido miles de veces con que use guantes, pero ella me dice resuelta que así no puede sentir lo que quiere el auto.

" _La estructura de un auto es compleja, como un cuerpo humano, si una pequeña cosa no anda bien se enferma"_

El día que me dijo eso no pudo elegir peor momento para decírmelo, después de ausentarse en casa todo un día por estar en el taller… por consiguiente y obviamente después de hacerla lavarse las manos mil veces esa noche se quedó con ganas; ¿Qué pensaría ella si le dijera que estaba celosa de ese motor?

A veces no comprendo estos irracionales celos que siento cuando toca con tanta devoción ese motor grasoso.

Le sonríe y agitando su mano en el aire se despide del señor Kameda, desde lejos yo asiento con la cabeza y él corresponde el gesto.

Rebusco en el bolsillo de mi abrigo de verano, a veces las tardes son demasiado frescas y le ofrezco mi pañuelo, ella niega sonriendo.

-lo desecharás después de que lo use y ese me gusta-me dice rechazándolo-

Observo sus manos, las ha tenido negras en su totalidad y a pesar de eso, le he permitido sujetar mi barbilla y besarme.

-ya no importa-sonrío resignada y tomo su mano para dirigirnos a la cafetería-

Su mano reposa sobre la mesa, observo esa cicatriz que le dejó aquel cristal que se le incrustó en la mano en aquella lluvia de estrellas, la rozo con mi índice y ella levanta sus cejas sonrojada, le sonrío tímidamente y ella mueve lentamente sus dedos acercando más su mano tímidamente.

-¿te da pena?-la inquiero sabiendo que es otra cosa-

-no es eso…-se sonroja más-

-¿entonces?-enarco mi ceja para derretirla-

-nada…-se aclara la garganta-

-¿acaso siempre voy a tener que adivinar lo que piensas? Me encantan tus manos-y en un rápido movimiento las entrelazo-

Y no puedo evitar mirarla inundada de amor por ella, son esas reacciones suyas las que me conquistan aún más, podrá coquetear a diestra y siniestra, pero solo cuando me tiene cerca, tan cerca, sus nervios la traicionan, solo yo logro dejarla sin palabras, solo yo sé darle alivio a su alma, solo yo adivino su silencio.

-te equivocaste esta vez…-sonríe con travesura-

Con que esa era su treta.

-no me apena esta cicatriz, pero me hace pensar en tus suaves labios cuando sacaste el cristal…-me relata sonrojándose hasta las orejas y yo sonrío apenándome también-

-no hubiese podido hacerlo de otra forma…-le revelo-… más que con delicadeza y ternura, no culpes a una mujer enamorada-le digo y al final siento mi rostro arder-

* * *

Me resulta curioso el amor que se profesan los seres humanos, se dicen capaces de amar a alguien con quien no comparten un lazo de sangre y ni siquiera se aman a sí mismos conocen más de la vanidad, gastan la vida fingiendo conocer a su compañero sin realmente pretender hacerlo, establecen roles de convivencia y dicen amar más que a su propia vida a la persona que tienen a su lado y a la primera oportunidad que tienen le apuñalan por la espalda.

El ser humano está demasiado acostumbrado a dar un amor condicionado y una amistad hipócrita.

Nuestro amor es libre, no entiende de estereotipos o de un conjunto de reglas, amo a Haruka más allá de nuestros cuerpos, más allá de los prejuicios, no conocemos de vergüenza, nuestras manos ya no tienen más sangre en ellas ahora puedo tomar su mano y volar.

No conozco otra manera de amarla.

* * *

Cierro los ojos y levanto el rostro sintiendo el agua cálida lavar mi piel, desde ayer que llegamos al apartamento comenzamos con nuestro maratón y pasar por la ducha era algo para lo que simplemente no tuvimos tiempo además no tenía prisa por borrarme sus caricias, roza mi vientre con sus manos, en una de ellas sujeta el jabón, me abraza por la espalda envolviéndome en sus brazos apresándome fuertemente, muerdo mi labio, siento sus pechos apretarse contra mi espalda.

Vuelvo a verla y nos besamos nuevamente disfrutando de esta intimidad que está a horas de terminarse.

Sujeta mi rostro firmemente atrayéndome más y más a su cuerpo, me vuelvo completamente comenzando a besarla y ella acaricia la longitud de mi espalda.

Besa desesperada cerca de mi oreja y yo siento que no soportaré un minuto más en ese baño, imprime un poco más de fuerza en mi cintura, lo siento delicioso… ahora mismo estoy completamente segura de que sus dedos han dejado su silueta rojiza en mi piel.

-vamos...-no me deja terminar y comienza a morderme torturándome, teniéndome presa entre sus brazos y su cuerpo, el ímpetu de esta mujer va más allá del campo de batalla-a la cama…-exhalo cuando libera mis labios-

No se mide nuevamente y sujetando mi nuca clava su lengua en mi boca.

Su mano viaja por mi glúteo en caricias circulares, regresa a mi vientre y las piernas me tiemblan.

Aprieto los ojos, está torturándome, sus dedos me torturan exquisitamente.

-aah-libero forzadamente el aire mientras me sujeto de sus hombros-

Cierro los ojos nuevamente.

-Haruka…-apenas y puedo articular-

-perdona…-me pide besando mi oreja y de inmediato cierra la llave del grifo, vamos a acabar con el agua del mundo si continuamos en la ducha-mañana se pondrá morado…-me habla con voz lastimera, odia cuando piensa que me ha hecho daño-

Repasa suavemente ese sitio en mi cintura en el que dejó marcados sus dedos.

-lo siento, me dejé llevar…-besa mi rostro llena de ternura-no quería hacerte daño…-

Ver celos en Haruka… eso, eso no es tan difícil, siempre que está celosa intenta disimularlo patéticamente y eso solo lo hace más obvio a mis ojos… pero, verla sacar humo por los oídos y ver sus ojos llamear de furia… eso, eso solo lo he visto una vez, cuando Seiya Kou entró a mi camarín… sentir a Haruka cerca es fácil, la detecto por su aroma, su calor hace que mis células vibren, su energía… esa me hace sentir completa cuando está próxima a mí.

* * *

 _La sentí caminar por el corredor, y tuve la brillante idea de cobrarme todas esas veces que coqueteó con nuestra princesa, y con las inner por supuesto o con cualquier otra, una vez fue tan sinvergüenza y le pidió un "sí" a Serena ¡en mi cara!, mala idea… tal vez me extralimité._

 _Haruka abrió la puerta y me encontró levantando mi melena ofreciéndole a ese desconocido que me ayudara con el vestido de la misma manera que lo hacía con ella-o al menos eso quise que pareciera ante sus ojos-, yo misma al ver la situación aclaré quien era y lo que significaba Haruka para mí, Seiya se excusó y yo estuve tan ocupada en jugarle esa broma de mal gusto a punto de reventar a carcajadas, para mí el aroma a la jugarreta seguía en el aire y no noté la ira en la mirada de Haruka, el guitarrista principal de los Three Lights se presentó, Haruka se acercó con su semblante serio, pétreo, y entornándole la mirada en lugar de corresponder el apretón de manos ajustó la mano de Seiya violentamente y "amablemente" lo echó del camarín._

 _Efectivamente me había excedido._

 _-¿Estás celosa?-me mofé y eso solo sirvió para atizar el fuego, ella contenía su molestia por la presencia de nuestra princesa-_

 _-a Haruka no le agradan los desconocidos por cierto, ¿vas a dejarlo solo? anda… acompáñalo-insté a Serena-_

 _-Michiru yo solo quería…-la silencié y con esa voz seductora que sé bien la derrite le pedí que me ayudara con el vestido-_

 _-con mucho gusto…-accedió y por un momento pensé que no había podido resultar mejor-_

 _Haruka estaba furiosa y aunque alguna vez ya habíamos hecho el amor con ella furibunda y aquello había sido maravilloso, esta vez ese destello en su mirada me prometía algo que yo desconocía y que por todo medio me auto convencí sería positivo, no pude estar más errada._

 _Que el enojo se disipara tan rápido y fácil de su ser era demasiado sospechoso pero no quise verlo, la fuerza que ella había imprimido al sujetar la mano de él no era siquiera el inicio de la tormenta._

 _Que ella se estuviera tomando tan pacíficamente esa situación debió despertar mis sospechas pero no lo hizo._

 _Tomó mi cintura con sus manos imprimiendo más fuerza de la necesaria, demandante, posesiva, me asió entre sus brazos hundiendo su nariz en mi cabello y mi nuca, bajé mis manos acariciando sus brazos que me envolvían, sonreí con regocijo._

 _Sus manos subieron por mi espalda, enterró sus uñas en los dientes del zipper y haló de él arruinándolo y también al vestido, yo seguía observando complacida sus actos a través del espejo, una ola de calor inundó mi cuerpo y el vestido pasó a segundo plano, una vez abierto haló de él rompiéndolo, girándome me colocó sobre el tocador, toda esa energía era refrescante, inclusive durante la batalla con Neherenia ya me sentía agotada, harta e irritada del deber y de las responsabilidades que se presentaban en nuestras vidas a tan corta edad…_

 _No me demoré un segundo más y mandé su chaleco al suelo e inmediatamente le ayudé a deshacerse de su camisa, estaba desnuda del torso frente a mí, el calor nació en mi cuello y después bajó por mi espina dorsal, mis piernas hablaron por si solas y la enredé con ellas atrayéndola a mi cuerpo, ataqué directamente su cuello sintiéndola rasguñar mis muslos, bajé hasta su clavícula, después de morderla sujeté su rostro y busqué sus labios, me esquivó, en ese momento tuve que aceptar lo que había anticipado, Haruka no estaba bien, negó con su cabeza y sin darme su mirada tomó mis manos alejándome._

 _-no, ahora no… hay una energía extraña, debemos estar alertas-me dijo dándome la espalda-_

 _-Haruka…-la llamé pero ella permanecía reacia-_

 _Su ira fue desquitada cuando por lo que acababa de suceder en el camarín llegamos con un retraso enorme al ataque al director de orquesta, unas sailors desconocidas se presentaron ayudando a Sailor Moon siendo esa tarea nuestro deber, solo que no estuvimos por aquel percance, nuestra princesa interactuaba con esas Sailors extrañas y Uranus atacó con agresividad interviniendo, secundé sus motivos para defenderla de esa manera pero esa actitud belicosa en ella era mi culpa._

 _Se sentó en la cama dándome la espalda, vistió su playera y short blanco, la pijama de verano, se dejó caer sobre la cama y cerró los ojos colocando su antebrazo sobre su frente esperando que yo apagara la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche._

 _-Haruka…-inicié acercándome a ella-_

 _-¿hum?-emitió sonido sin abrir los ojos-_

 _-Haruka yo… lo lamento…_

 _-estoy agotada Michiru…-intentó evadirme pero esa noche ni siquiera habíamos peleado contra el enemigo, no podía darme el lujo de dejarlo así-_

 _-no es lo que estás pensando…-insistí-_

 _-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que estoy pensando?-refutó-_

 _-me equivoqué Haruka, solo, lo sé, te conozco…-continué esforzándome en no terminar esa pequeña discusión, teníamos que solucionarlo-_

 _-no lo sabes…-musitó girándose sobre la cama para darme la espalda-buenas noches…-_

 _-¿acaso me crees capaz? ¿Crees que habría sido posible que algo sucediera con él si no hubieses llegado? Yo sabía que estabas a unos pasos… Haruka yo, es…-inhalé intentando no sonar ridícula o estúpida-quería hacerte sentir celos…-susurré-_

 _Se giró súbitamente observándome, su mirada vidriosa, había hecho mucho más daño del que pensé._

 _-si lo sabes entonces debes estar consciente de que todas esas ideas y suposiciones se estrellan en mi cerebro haciéndome eco en el estruendo-susurró, ninguna de estas palabras debía salir de nuestra habitación-¿a qué precio Michiru?-rasgó la voz-_

 _Fruncí el ceño sin comprender._

 _-¿Qué tan lejos planeabas llegar con eso? ¿Lo habrías llevado hasta las últimas consecuencias?-cuestionó con desasosiego-_

 _-no lo estás entendiendo-negué con la cabeza, tal vez sobreactué demasiado bien en ese momento en el camarín pero no podía creer como ella era capaz de desconfiar de mí-desconfías de mí-la acusé-_

 _Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _-no puedo tolerar concebir la idea de que ese sujeto pudiera atreverse a ponerte una mano encima, a tocarte, a sentir lo que mis manos sienten…-me expresó con aflicción-_

 _Bajó la cabeza y se detuvo fijando su mirada en mis piernas que el corto baby doll dejaba al descubierto, ahí estaban los rasguños enrojecidos hechos por ella un par de horas antes, apartó su mano del colchón acercándola a mi piel, sin tocarme mantuvo su mano al margen, frunció el entrecejo mirándome a los ojos._

 _-lo lamento… Michiru…-suspiró bajando la cabeza-_

 _-yo lo lamento más…-busqué su mano entrelazándola con la mía-fue tonto jugarte una mala pasada como lo que te hice, y si te digo mis razones son aún más tontas-ajusté aún más fuerte su mano, no quería sentir que se apartaría-los celos que me provoca la devoción que le profesas a la princesa, esa forma tuya de coquetearle hasta a la vida, y yo… yo que solo tengo ojos para ti…-mi voz temblaba y no me importaba, todo eso era algo que tenía que dejar salir-_

 _-Michiru…-musitó-_

 _-siento celos de tu forma de ser…-volví a verla y nuestras miradas se encontraron-¿Cómo puedes ser así?... hablas con todos, interactúas tan fácil, y yo antes de ti era un alma solitaria, fuiste tú quien me sacó de mi hermetismo, por ti rompí con mi incapacidad para socializar, pero la única razón por la que he logrado simular un coqueteo a otra persona es porque sé que eso despertará tus celos…-me quejé, yo misma me desconocía-_

 _-lo hago para hacerte rabiar… y a veces simplemente es un juego que me divierte estúpidamente… yo… nunca pensé que eso podría afectarte tanto, pero nuestra princesa me da paz, me inspira que cualquier cosa tiene remedio, me da fe… por ella es solo lealtad-se enredó-_

 _-cuando estas fuera, cuando sales a despejarte, cuando estas ocupada con todas tus cosas nunca dejo de pensarte, de preguntarme ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará pensando en mí? ¿Me extrañará?... inundas mi cabeza desde la primera vez que te vi, te observaba a la lejanía siguiéndote la pista, me enamoré de ti antes de darme cuenta, y una de esas veces sonreíste al público en el que yo estaba, sentí que me decías todo, esa sonrisa arrogante y melancólica a pesar de eso era una sonrisa hermosa y quise que solo fuera para mí…-me sentí tan egoísta expresándole aquello-y cuando por fin a pesar de toda la responsabilidad que conlleva ser quienes somos tú me correspondiste, me elegiste a mí, no podía creerlo…-desvié la mirada-_

 _-quien no puede creerlo soy yo… podrías tener al que quisieras-ajustó mi mano entre las suyas-es por eso que no soporto pensar que tú pudieras permitir que otras manos que no sean las mías te toquen, yo… tú… tenías razón esa vez, engaño a las niñas lindas… nunca podría darle a otra chica lo que es tuyo-_

 _Solté mi mano de las suyas y su gesto sorprendido me inquirió, coloqué una de sus palmas en los rasguños de mi muslo y acaricié su mejilla, aproximó su rostro al mío y cuando nuestros labios se unieron llevé mis manos a su espalda adhiriendo mis manos a su ropa, se estremeció cuando sintió mis manos calientes en la piel de su nuca, me recostó sobre la cama y dejé mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para que pudiera desvestirme._

 _-las únicas manos que deseo son las tuyas, esta y todas las noches, incluso en mis sueños-sentí mi cara arder después de confesarle aquello, con su pecho contra el mío percibí como su respiración se aceleraba-_

 _-nunca quise hacerte daño, solo, yo-frunció el entrecejo-necesitaba reclamarte, sentirte mía, eres mía-insistió y me sacó una sonrisa-_

 _-sabes que así es, confía en mí que yo confío en ti, aunque eso no hará que mis celos desaparezcan-sonreí intentando transferirle seguridad-_

 _-entonces no se diga más-sonrió convencida, y sin una pizca de duda volvimos a besarnos-_

* * *

Y entre nuestras sábanas esa noche nos entregamos con ternura como si fuese la primera vez, cerca de la media noche llegó la pasión, y como siempre confié en sus manos y ella en las mías, los rasguños que le dejé y las marcas que sus dedos me imprimieron en la piel fueron más allá de cualquier fetiche masoquista del que goza el ser humano, nos necesitábamos con intensidad, esas marcas eran producto del placer y no fueron hechas para generarlo.

Prolongando el placer al máximo en esta variante de lo que llaman hacer el amor, pienso que el sexo está sobrevalorado, es por eso que no comprenden como dos cuerpos anatómicamente iguales pueden conseguir placer, pero nuestros cuerpos no entienden del sexo y lo que conlleva toda su repetitividad y lo genérico que puede llegar a ser, ella y yo simplemente buscamos por todo medio unirnos en esta expresión de amor y pasión que a pesar de que sea un mismo sentimiento todas las veces se siente diferente y alucinante, nunca me cansaré de acariciarla, nunca me cansaría de sentir sus manos recorrerme en cada rincón o de buscar sus manos en la infinidad de nuestras caricias para entrelazarlas y llegar al límite, a ese abismo de sensaciones que nos dilata las pupilas y concentra la sangre en ese punto provocando una presión húmeda que después de contraerse intensamente en el interior libera el placer cosquilleando y a pesar de alcanzarlo y llegar no podemos parar de unir nuestros cuerpos en este ir y venir que no permite distinguir donde inicia su cuerpo y donde termina el mío.

-mm Haruka…-suspiro contra su cuello y ella se estremece-

-¿Dónde estás?-me susurra a la oreja con su voz profunda, amo su voz cuando acaba de llegar-quédate conmigo…

-aquí estoy, solo recordaba…-beso su sien y ella cierra sus ojos agotada acurrucándose contra mi pecho-

-no quiero que llegue mañana, si tan solo Plut pudiera detener este instante-habla contra mi piel causándome cosquillas-

Y yo solo atino a sonreír, ella y sus locuras, la observo respirar apacible contra mi pecho, sus ojos cerrados, su cabello sudado, lo revuelvo con mis dedos.

-¿acaso no quieres volver a casa?-la cuestiono-pasado mañana Serena y Darien se casan, no podemos ausentarnos-

-no me mal entiendas pero me gusta más escucharte decir mi nombre como hace un minuto que despertar a las siete de la mañana los sábados con Hotaru gritando ¡papá Haruka!-ríe sin abrir sus ojos-

-somos unos padres demasiado jóvenes-continuo acariciando su cabeza, eso la arrulla-pero Hotaru es una niña especial, desde la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos deseé poder cuidarla…

-lo sé, recuerdo cuando hablaste de eso la primera vez, me sentí tan vulnerable, tan aterrada…-balbucea para después bostezar-

-no necesitas ni decirlo, tu rostro te delató-río y ella entreabre los ojos observándome-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me inquiere apoyando su mentón en mi pecho-

-aquel día después de llevarle a Hotaru al Dr. Tomoe, me sacaste de Tokio casi volando-acaricio su mejilla y ella se enrojece-

-bueno pero, yo… mientras conducía… consideré la posibilidad de…-titubea y sé que la he dejado sin armas-no quería compartirte con la niña-frunce el ceño-ni con nadie… quería poder darte un respiro y que disfrutáramos de lo nuestro, nos lo merecíamos… somos una familia ahora, eso es diferente-me sonríe y halo de ella para besarla de nuevo-

-le llamaré a Setsuna para revocar nuestra estancia-le digo y ella niega-

-no quiero que piense que la utilizamos dejándola a cargo de todo…

-sshh-acaricio sus labios con mi pulgar-sabe que lo necesitamos…-recorro su espalda baja con mis manos y la enredo entre mis piernas, el cansancio hace efecto en nuestros cuerpos pero estas ganas por fundirnos es dominante-

* * *

Ahí está de nuevo esa sonata, haciendo eco, resonando en todo el living de nuestro apartamento, mientras tomaba un baño creí que era producto de mi imaginación pero ahí está ella, vestida con ese elegante smoking blanco, moviendo con maestría sus dedos sobre el teclado de ese Steinway & Sons cuyo sonido es tan bello.

Cada vez que Haruka dice que es solamente una aficionada casi siento que se resta valor a sí misma, es magnífica, fantástica, cierro mis ojos perdiéndome en la efusividad, en ese entusiasmo que le imprime a cada nota, y ahí está de nuevo esa sensación también, mis irracionales celos a la forma en que acaricia esas teclas… llenándolas de sus huellas digitales.

Suspiro y decido seguir de largo a nuestra habitación para acicalarme.

El torbellino de sensaciones de estos tres días a solas en nuestro departamento de solteras sigue a flor de piel, Setsuna no puede ser mejor amiga de lo que ya es, ella misma nos ha instado a escaparnos de casa de vez en cuando, Hotaru no tiene idea de que estaremos presentes en la boda de Serena y Darien para verla llevar los anillos.

Me sonríe y mete el cambio con esa maestría que solo ella posee y de inmediato ligero el auto se desliza por la autopista, cambia de velocidad, volvemos a intercambiar miradas y frena de seco sorprendiéndome, si ella ama este sport coupé color negro*, después de orillarse y turnar su mirada entre el retrovisor y los espejos laterales posa su mano sobre mi pierna, he de confesar que este auto se lleva también mi simpatía, por esa razón es el elegido para esas veces cuando escapamos de casa con el pretexto de los víveres, y mi preferencia natural por éste se resume a sus cristales polarizados y lo espacioso que es aunque no posea asientos traseros.

Vuelve a verme con picardía.

-llegaremos tarde-le susurro sabiendo bien lo que está pensando-

-vamos ¿no se te ha ocurrido en cuanto hemos subido al auto?-me dice acercándose peligrosamente, acaricia mi rostro con sus nudillos y posa su mano completa-

Volvemos a besarnos y esa corriente eléctrica inunda mi columna vertebral haciéndome desearla como si fuesen años sin tocarnos.

Bajamos del auto y me acerco a arreglar su corbatín, sonríe contenta de haber conseguido su cometido, haber tomado la carretera menos concurrida y rebasar la velocidad permitida a pesar de las curvas, nunca he temido con ella al volante, sus manos saben bien lo que hacen cuando está al volante.

-¿lista?-me pregunta ofreciéndome su brazo-

-¿para ver como otros dos se casan?-la provoco-

-no caeré en esa trampa Michiru… hablo de si estás lista para volver a ser mamá Michiru-canturrea-

-tonta…-me hago la ofendida apartándole mi mirada-

Y ella ríe encantada.

-algo positivo entre tú y yo es que no recae la responsabilidad de Tokio de Cristal sobre nuestros hombros, una posteridad que parece irremediablemente establecida, el hecho de preservar un linaje y la prosperidad de un reino…-me dice levantando sus cejas-

-no suena como si ahora mismo compartieras las convicciones que Sailor Uranus tanto defendía en batalla-me extraña escucharla precisamente a ella decir eso-

-ahora mismo solo soy Haruka Tenoh, corredora de autos y novia de una violinista prodigio hermosa sin duda…-esas líneas solo me dejan más sorprendida-¿imaginas el caos que se habría desatado si Serena se hubiese permitido un desliz con esa estrella fugaz?

Intento escudriñar en su mirada y ella sonríe.

-tu y yo no tenemos un futuro trazado, solo debemos estar ahí en el momento preciso para proteger Tokio de Cristal, lo que hagamos con nuestras vidas no afecta en nada el futuro, y solo nos concierne a nosotros, podemos hacer lo que nos plazca…-suspira levantando su mirada al cielo-

-Seiya la ama aún ¿no es así?-le digo y ella entrecierra sus ojos-

-y lo hará por el resto de la eternidad, igual que nosotros siempre nos amaremos hasta el final de los tiempos, la diferencia es que tenemos la fortuna de que nada nos impida estar aquí y ahora y ser mañana…

Me ha desarmado, me ha dejado sin argumentos, entiendo a la perfección su punto, tenemos libertad en nuestros corazones, podemos volar persiguiendo al viento y rozando las olas del mar en el viaje, podremos casarnos o no, tenemos opciones, todos los sacrificios merecieron la pena.

Disfrutaremos la vida a nuestro modo.

Después de la ceremonia nos encontramos en el festejo, Hotaru nos relata sentada a la mesa todo lo que hizo con mamá Setsuna durante nuestra ausencia y pregunta si volveremos a irnos, Haruka busca mi mano sobre la mesa y me sonríe dulcemente.

-¿Qué te parece si nos vamos de vacaciones cariño?-le digo a Hotaru y su entendimiento súper desarrollado cuestiona mis palabras-

-pero debo ir a la escuela…-frunce el entrecejo-

-no sucederá nada malo ni nada nuevo si te ausentas un par de días-le dice Haruka-

Hotaru vuelve a ver a Setsuna que nos mira con aire sospechoso, hala del brazo de Setsuna y ella le dirige su atención.

-¿eso está bien?-le pregunta y Haruka y yo sonreímos-

-solo por esta ocasión-responde sin dejar de escrutarnos con su mirada-ve a jugar…-la alienta-¿ahora que les picó?-inquiere-

-nada…-decimos al unísono con total inocencia-

Ella niega y sabemos de memoria lo que va a decir….

-no tienen remedio…

* * *

-ya estoy en casa-se acuclilla a mi lado besando mi mejilla, yo solo me dejo querer-

-bienvenida-dejo un beso casto en sus labios-sabes, se descompuso la podadora-le comento aplacando la tierra alrededor de unos rosales que he plantado-

-la revisaré en un momento-me dice poniéndose de pie y me ofrece su mano para que la siga-

Enfoca su vista en un arbusto reciente de Sakura que planté días atrás.

-está torcido…-me dice tocándolo-

-los fuertes vientos lo han lastimado pero no he podido arreglarlo-le digo sacándome los guantes de jardinería-

Al salir de la ducha la busco en la inmensidad de la casa, no hay rastro suyo, Hotaru acompañó a Setsuna a las puertas del tiempo, así que estamos a solas.

Vuelvo al jardín andando por el camino de piedra, le ha puesto un apoyo al arbolito, ignorando que la observo se gira y enseguida hala del cordón de la podadora y ésta funciona nuevamente, sonríe y aplaude celebrándoselo.

-te he preparado un baño de tina debes estar agotada-le digo y ella sonríe limpiándose el sudor que escurre por su patilla, sus mejillas están rojas y está acalorada, el atardecer está próximo, toma un paño del suelo y limpia sus manos.

Ese simple acto me vence y me acerco a besarla sintiendo la piel caliente de su rostro rozar el mío, sonríe debido a que la he tomado por sorpresa.

-estoy sucia-me dice un poco avergonzada-

-eso no importa…-vuelvo a besarla-

* * *

Sus manos bajan por mis caderas modelando mi silueta, fieles a mi piel, muerdo su labio inferior y se queja deliciosamente, cambiamos la posición y estando bajo mi cuerpo vuelvo a besarla sintiendo como repasa una y otra vez mis glúteos, me hace sonrojar la forma en que aprieta y libera, me envuelve enredando sus dedos en mi cabello, nuestras piernas se entrelazan, me sujeta fuerte y comenzamos un vaivén húmedo, caliente, deslizante, siento su mano izquierda bajar peligrosamente por mi cadera.

-no… aún no-la detengo sujetando su mano aunque estoy al borde-amo tus manos-beso suavemente su palma-

Se sonroja al ver como rozo sus dedos con mi lengua pero atenta mantiene su mirada en lo que hago, está embelesada y entre el pliegue de mi muslo siento su humedad correr, apoyo mi frente en la suya y conduzco su mano a mi sexo que comienza a latir, roza suavemente, lento llenándose de mi humedad , cierro los ojos dejándome llevar, me arrastra ante esa lentitud prolongada, me hace gemir cuando la siento acariciarme sin reparos… su mano derecha se aferra a mi cabello y retomamos el vaivén siento su excitación en mi muslo.

-mm-lo ahoga en su garganta cuando la presiono-

-¿Por qué?-pregunta curiosa mientras yacemos abrazadas en la cama-

-¿el qué?-le respondo escuchando los latidos de su corazón-

-¿Por qué mis manos?-pregunta de nuevo-

-tus manos hacen música que deleitan mis oídos…-le digo abriendo mis ojos y sé que esa respuesta no ha sido suficiente para ella, sigue inquieta, rodeo la areola de su pezón con mi índice-dan vida… me traen paz, y son las mimas manos que entienden de mecánica y pueden arreglar cualquier cosa las que me cocinan el omelett más exquisito del mundo-alcanzo su mano sobre el colchón-tus manos conducen nuestro vuelo, en ellas depositaría mi vida, pienso que tienen tanta fuerza, cuando sujetas la mía, siento que somos capaces de cualquier cosa, de vencer lo invencible, como la muerte, de alcanzar lo inalcanzable… tus manos me aman de una forma única y especial…-apoyo mi mentón en su pecho y ella permanece asombrada ante mis palabras-por esa razón amo tus manos-

Y por todas esas razones busqué el calor de su tacto antes de morir aquella vez contra Galaxia, quería que fuera su mano lo último que yo sintiera.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Hasta la próxima!**

 **BL.**

 **Rallador de ajo: Es un utensilio de cocina que se utiliza en Japón, vuelve el ajo fresco en pasta… se conoce como Oroshigane u oroshiki, también se utiliza para rallar wasabi o jengibre, lo que lo caracteriza es que no cuenta con perforaciones.**

 **Sport coupé: con este auto hago referencia a un modelo color negro que aparece en el anime, supongo que podría ser un Honda CRX 1991 con chasis ED9, solo por mencionar uno también sospecho que el deportivo amarillo puede ser un Toyota.**


End file.
